bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Zidane
Zidane is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Zidane has long black hair, and he is always found wearing his rough tricorn hat covered in rips and tears. He wears a long plain brown trench coat, and has a belt of old fashioned bullets around his body. He wears what seems to be a red neckerchief, with his silver cross hanging over it. He is tall and thin, not looking particularly strong but he has alot of lean muscle covering him, but his cloak hides that making him look bigger than he really is, this combined with his hat adds quite a dark look to his overall being. There are also bullet holes ridden throughout the fabric of his cloak along with rips all along the base of it. He wears large, thick, brown leather boots which are roughened from his time wondering the desert. His face also has a rugged look to it, again from his time spent in the desert of Hueco Mundo, his bright, 'pure' blue eyes contrasting with his rugged look. He has a small goatee, the same colour as his hair. Personality Zidane is a lazy arrancar, who generally can't be bothered to do much. Despite this he is loyal and does believe in the hierarchy, he will do whatever his seniors ask of him, no matter how much he believes in it. Of course only if there is a reason for it, he won't mindlessly kill people because his seniors want a good show. When he does fight, often he'll hold back or not release, this isn't because he looks down on his opponent, it's because he doesn't mind dying, and because he is often too lazy to release. Likes Sleeping Reading Eating Dislikes Effort History Zidane is an Arrancar who wondered for most of his life. Natural born he isn't entirely sure why he bothered ripping his mask off. He can't actually remember doing such a thing. However he knows he did it, and is now thankful that he did. After seeing how many Adjuchas or even Vasto Lorde live, he's glad he isn't still in that state, glad that he has rose past it. His main weakness is trying to help these classes of Hollow, help them achieve a higher state. When he's not doing this though he's found sleeping. He travelled to Las Noches for one reason, because he heard he can get a better night sleep there, that there was a couple of Arrancar there, that were exactly like him. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto His zanpakuto is slightly different to the average one. It takes the form of a human world's revolver. He has the ammo for it around his belt, which is a seemingly endless supply (it actually forms from his reiatsu slowly over time). The revolver can hold 6 bullets, obviously after firing six shots he has to reload it (takes an action). Since the bullets have a slight reiatsu trace they are stronger than a regular gun, strong enough to hurt Arrancar and Shinigami. (For the most part think of these as regular bullets though) There is a reason Zidane keeps his right arm hidden, it is known as the Vector Arm. When he uses this ability a black layer forms around it, it looks like sand yet it has a distinctly metallic property. When he moves his arm this sand-like substance dissolves into the air, forming a faint black mist around his right arm. When the opponent is subjected to a large amount of this black 'mist' they will start to notice the effects. Basically the mist carries a strong disease that his body naturally produces through this special substance. If the target ingests this mist in anyway then the process of the disease spreading is a bit quicker, and slightly more dangerous. (Basically, this works by comparing rei stats, if my rei is significantly higher it affects you quicker, if yours is higher it is slower to affect you. This will cause the area affected to look diseased (you choose how it looks, buboes and that type of thing, scarring, whatever) but the main effect of this is that it causes pain over time as the disease spreads through you, again this depends on reiatsu) 'Resureccion' Release: "Tear a hole in this world!" Appearance: In his released form he takes the form of a stereotypical plague doctor with a few minor differences. His right arm has a lot more black smoke pouring off it, and his hair becomes a bleached white colour. The mask covers his whole face and looks to be made of bone. He wears white gloves which seem to have small amounts of blood on them, all the time, for unknown reasons. The Vector Gun Zidane brings his right arm to his gun before shooting. The black diseased mist that pours off of his arm moves into the gun, causing small changes to the gun (aesthetical). The bullet fired has a black smoke pouring off of it that causes a 'trace' effect, so you can see it's trajectory. These bullets cause a disease to the same effect as his first ability. The trace is left in the air for a couple of turns, wind based abilities will disperse the trace. The trace will also cause the disease effect, however it's much slower than if he get's close with his arm, and much slower than if a bullet hits the opponent. Vector Manipulation Zidane has a passive knowledge of diseases which is beyond that of any human's understanding. Upon looking at a person he can judge, from their symptons, and from other various sources (like judging reiatsu) what disease they've got. He also can control the spread of these diseases, halting them entirely or speeding them up (not usable in combat, only if other OC accepts it). This also extends to poisons, however not to specific ones (like ones caused by abilities). However, his main use for this ability is that in being able to control any disease and manipulate it, he's adapted all of these diseases into the substance that pours off of his right arm. This is called the 'vector', the ultimate way to cause any disease. Due to being able to manipulate diseases in many ways, he can manipulate the dense black sand-like substance, called the vector. When released his right arm disappears completely, instead it's replaced with a relpica, made of the vector. He can control this vector and turn it into various weapons, or use it as a shield. Extending it at will (like a whip) Or shortening it. However it always has the same maximum mass, so whilst he can extend and make it bigger, he can't suddenly produce more of it. The main body of the vector (that composes of his arm) also can't leave his body. So whilst the smoke pours off it to cause disease, this main vector (a much higher concentration of the disease than the smoke) won't ever leave contact with his body. If this is made into bladed weapons they won't cut the target, but instead the sand will be absorbed into the enemies body, causing a massive intake of the disease inflicted. (Like that of his first ability) Trivia He mostly always fights with his right arm behind his back, when it's out it shows he is getting serious. Quotes Optional. Category:Las Noches Category:Arrancar